THE CARE BEARS and the Mystery of Evil Heart
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Michael is having a tough time to win the baseball game so is up to the Care Bears to help until a new evil is gonna ruined everything. A evil being named Evil Heart is gonna figure a way to end their kindness and caring forever. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, fanwriters, Monakyfun here to wish all of you a Happy New Year 2K7. I'm here to start a new story to start a new year. Did you remember the Care Bears in the 80's? Yes, the Care Bears and they're on the mission to help a young 8 year old named Michael because he didn't have any friends or spending a time with his Father until a evil being is gonna ruined everything. Can they stopped him before careness gone forever? Find out on...

* * *

THE CARE BEARS and the Mystery of Evil Heart Part 1 

Story and Written by: moi

Care Bears, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of American Greetings, Co.

Our story begins on a gloomy morning in the threachous dark clouds with lightning at the Dark Castle where evil and uncareness never given it a happy face. A evil King is still ruled the whole evil Kingdom named EVIL HEART! He's about to wake up now.

"Ah. What a glommy morning I ever seen. No more careness, no more joyfulness. No more Care Bears."

Suddenly, one of his boys named IP came to see the King.

"Hey, you Majesty, and how you been in this gloomious morning today?"

Evil Heart said, "Better than I ever unhoped for."

IP said to him, "Well, I got some unfortunate news to tell you. Look outside."

They saw a cloudcar moving faster away from the evil Kingdom. He shouts, "WHAT!" Yes. It's the Care Bears, well, three of them, TenderHeart Bear, BraveHeart Lion and BrightHeart Raccoon were on a mission to saved someone to be cared. The King said in anger.

"Is those drateful Care Bears again. On a mission to make someone care again. Oh, how I lothe all of them."

IP said as a suggestion for the King, "Hmm. They're up to something. Why don't you see the Mystic Crystal?"

King said, "Excellent idea."

They're entering the Evil Chambers and the Mystic Crystal is commencing out of the floor and starts activating. Evil Heart said.

"Oh, Mystic Crystal, show me what's going on."

The Mystic Crystal shows them the whole picture when TenderHeart Bear said to his friends.

"Well, guys, someone's in trouble and he's not caring anymore. Let's see."

Brave Heart Lion said, "Hmm. There he is! A baseball game is already started. A boy looks like he's not confident to swing."

Bright Heart Raccoon said, "He's named is Michael Williamson. His Father is the Coach of his son's team. Jeffrey Williamson. By the look of his face, he's upset from his son."

"That's what I think. We better land over there. HANG ON!" TenderHeart said.

They landed on the bushes while the coach said to his son. "COME ON, SON, YOU CAN DO IT!"

The crowd is cheering and the players were shouting his name and said you could do it and come on at the same time until the pitcher threw the last pitch and Michael swings but the ball passing his bat and he struck...

"STRIKE 3! YOU'RE OUT!" The Umpire shouts.

All the fans and Michael's team players were disappointed and Michael saw his Dad getting mad for losing the game his son mopes. His Father said to Michael.

"Son, what's the matter with you? I teach you everything to play Baseball but all that wasted. What am I gonna do with you?"

Michael said when he mopes with sobbing, "I'm sorry, Dad. I tried my best to make a home run. Guess I'm less confident to hit."

His Father said, "Confidence won't make much difference. All we need is to win the game not losing. Come on, son, let's go home."

Michael said, "But, Dad..." His Dad said, "No buts, son, let's just go."

Later they're inside the Van and leaving the Greenburg Ballpark and into the town of Greenburg, Pennslyvania. Going back home with disappointment and the Care Bears pops out of the bushes and TenderHeart Bear said to his Care Bear Family.

"Poor Michael. He lost a game and his Father didn't care of him at all. Now, he has no one to care for him anymore."

"Well, we'll pay him for a visit tonight, Tender Heart. Then, we'll get everything striaghten out including his Father." Bright Heart Raccoon.

"You always popping ideas out of your bright head, Bright Heart", Brave Heart Lion said.

"Natrually." Bright Heart said.

The Mystic Crystal's picture disappeared and Evil Heart is laughing evilly and said, "Those fuzzy wuzzies think they can help him. But not what I'm around. IP, get some my fellow evil comparades and go to Michael's home. And remember, no screw ups. Got it?"

"Got it, you Majesty." SMACK! He got smack on the left door when Evil Heart said, "The other door." IP said when his nose bends, "Sorry, sir. Ow." He immediately leaving the Kingdom along with Evil's friends named Glump, Mantel and Citan. Meanwhile at Michael's home, it's nighttime he's ready to go back to bed when his Father is doing his straigies to prepared for another game but he didn't pay attention to his son. Michael waltz to his Dad's room and said to him.

"Uhh, Dad. Can I come in?"

His Dad said, "I'm extremely busy. What did you want?"

His son said, "Are you still mad at me, Dad? I tried my best. In the words of sportsmanship, always having fun not winning."

His Dad isn't that amsued so he continues his straigies for the upcoming game and ignoring his son at the same time. His son sighs and mad at the same time so he eventually going back to his room and said.

"If my Dad don't like me anymore. (sniffs) I..I..run away forever."

The Care Bears gasps and hides back inside the bushes. Michael makes a cloth rope and climbing down on the ground safely and going away never return crying his eyes out. The Care Bears pops out of the bushes while TenderHeart Bear said.

"Come on, Care Bears! We got to stop him before it's too late!"

They're running faster to stop Michael before he's making a big mistake. Suddenly, IP and the evil others saw him and stopping Michael to help him. IP said to them.

"HEY, FELLAS! LOOK! THERE'S THAT KID! AND HE'S RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME!"

Glump said to them, "LET'S HELP HIM OUT WITHOUT THOSE STUPID FUZZY WUZZIES!"

Mantel said, "ARE WE GONNA BE PAID FOR THIS JOB?"

They said, "SHUT UP!"

Michael still crying his eyes out until IP and the evil others are landed on the ground safely. Michael stopped, gasped and said to them.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm IP and that's Citan, Glump and the dumb one is Mantel." Ip said.

"Yep. That's me. DUP! DUP! DUP! HA HA HA HA!" He said.

IP commands him to, "Shut up." and said, "Anyway, kid, I mean, Michael, we know you're troubled. But we can help you."

Suddenly...

"NO WAY, JOSES! WE'RE THE ONES WHO CAN HELP MICHAEL NOT YOU GUYS!" BraveHeart said.

"ON, NO! IT'S THE FUZZY WUZZIES! THE CARE BEARS!" Glump said.

"The Care Bears? Who are the Care Bears?" Michael asks.

"We are the Care Bears. I'm Tender Heart Bear, he's BraveHeart Lion and that's Bright Heart Raccoon. And we're here to help you." Tender Heart said.

IP asks, "BUG OFF, FREAKS! WE'RE HERE FIRST!"

"I think I got a idea. Listen." Bright Heart said and they're whispering about a idea to save Michael and stopping the evil beings before he's in trouble.

"BREAK!" They shout and ready to play staireball game. "It's time to play Staireball! Care Bears, let's get them our ultimate surprize!"

"RIGHT!" Both of them said. "GO!" All of them said and they're moving back and fourth. IP shouts, "GET THEM!" They use their evil magic to stop the Care Bears but they're moving so quickly they can't concentrate. "HOLD STILL, FOOLS!" Suddenly, they stopped and the evil beings were ready to get them.

"GOOD-BYE, FOOLS!"

Until they're ready to stair. Tender Heart Bear shouts, "STAIRE!" Brave Heart Lion shouts, "CARE BEAR COUSINS, CALL!"

The power of love and kindess weakens Evil Heart's minions and one of them said. "Too powerful. So much caring. Boys, let's get out of here!" IP agreed with one of them, "AGREED! RETREAT! RETREAT! WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!" They disappeared into thin air and going back to the Dark Castal to alert their King. The Care Bears were cheering.

"YEAH! WE DONE IT! ALL RIGHT!"

Michael said, "YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you for saving me but who were those guys?"

"Beats us." BraveHeart Lion said. "We don't know who's evil is. It's something different." Bright Heart Raccoon said. "We better get back to Care-A-Lot and tell the others."

"Can I come? Please?", Michael asks. "I don't know, Michael. Running away won't solve your problems. It's just get worse. Your Father will be worry sick." Tender Heart said.

"My Father cares about Baseball but not me. (sighs) I just wish I could have a friend to help me. (sniffs)" Both of them shakes their heads "yes". Tender Heart said to Michael. "Why not? We need some.." Suddenly, the cloud car came with Swift Heart Rabbit and she said, "Transportation, anyone? Who's that, guys?"

TenderHeart Bear said, "Swift Heart Rabbit, this is Michael and he's running away from home." She said, "Oh, poor kid. Well, all of us need more care to help you out. Come on. Hop aboard. Heh heh." They're leaving Greenburg to Care-A-Lot to figure out the evil problem. Meanwhile back at the Dark Castal, his evil beings came back without the kid. "You here already? Where's the kid?" the King said.

"Uh, you see, the Care Bears overpowering us all. They got the kid. They must've taken him to..." IP was finishing his explaination until the King pow IP's head. He already knows where they're heading. "CARE-A-LOT!" IP said, "That's what I said." The King said, "If the Care Bears know Michael's problem, my plan will failed". Mantel said, "How about disguising ourselves like those star creeps and capturing Michael before they knowed?" The King was about to smack him down, "You...are a genious. Go to Care-A-Lot and bring the kid right here. UNDERSTAND!" All of them said to him, "As you wish, you mean mightiness." They immediately leaving the evil Kingdom as Star creatures while laughing evilly. Meanwhile at the Care-A-Lot Kingdom, they have a conference of Michael's problem with his Father and the evil being doing something evil.

"And that's the whole story, Noble Heart. If we bring him home we will failed our mission."

Noble Heart Horse said, "Very well. Since he has no friends to care he can stay as long as it takes. By the way, where is he?"

Grumpy Bear said, "Look over there, guys. He's playing with Baby Hugs and BabyTugs."

"There. We got ourselves a Cloud Care Bear." Michael said. Baby Hugs said, "Hmm. Is need something for that face. Ha. I got it. A heart-shaped nose."

Baby Tugs said when she hugs Baby Hugs, "Oh, Baby Hugs, you're so smart. Oh, almost forgotten something. A heart. There. Now, it's finished." Then, Michael hugging both of them and the Care Bears were smiling.

True Heart Bear said, "Maybe a little bit longer if his Father thinks he's running away."

Meanwhile back at Michael's House, his Father said to him when he's not around, "Okay, kid, time to go back to bed. Huh? MICHAEL! Why did he run away? I'm gonna do something to him when I find him." He drove away to find him but it isn't easy. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Michael's having fun as much just like at his hometown if they could care for him. Wish Bear is still looking at Earth with her starscope until the new awfully looking star creatures flying around faster and they're waving at Wish Bear and moving pretty fast. Wish Bear said, "Hmm. Those stars are partically moving faster at nighttime. (yawn) Time to hit the hey." She's taking her starscope and going back to bed.

IP said, "Did you hear that? She's getting tired so does the little dummies, too. Which means..." Mantel said something stupid, "Maybe we should go back to bed, too, huh?" IP spinning Mantel like crazy. "YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" IP said to him, "No, we'll get the kid for the King. That's all." Mantel said, "I need some snooze. Also a bedtime story, too." The villains smacking him silly. Later that night, all the Care Bear Cub and Cousins were asleep so does Michael, too. The villians were entering to Michael's room until they saw him sleeps with Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs but IP gots idea after Citan said something. "What are we gonna do? We can't get the kid now. Those brats will alert those bears."

"I got a idea. You guys hold this sack while I lorde him away from there. Okay?" He said and they said, "Right."

Michael yawns and getting up from his bed leaving Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs in bed and he's getting a drink of water in the kitchen until IP besides the refrigerator gonna get Michael until he opened the door IP got smackdown from the refrigerator leaving him laid off the floor. Citan, Mantel and Glump were laughing softly from IP's embrassment. Michael's done drinking and putting his cup on the table he's going back to bed. IP is up and flying faster to get the kid until he's flying faster pasting him. THUD! He lands on a cloudy bush. In the words of Dick Dastardly on Wacky Races, "DRAT! DRAT! DRAT! AND DOUBLE DRAT AND DRAT!"

Citan said, "I can't take much more of this. LET'S GET HIM!" They flew to get him and struggling to grab the kid and zooming fast back outside and Citan said, "WE GOT THE KID! WE GOT THE KID!" IP said, "Good. Let's get out of here." They're shape-shifting into valtures and flew away from Care-A-Lot. Unfortunately, they got the wrong kid because he's still inside. Michael said, "Oh, man, what a rough excercise. Baby Hugs? Baby Tugs? OH, NO! THOSE BIRDS GOT 'EM! I got to tell the others."

* * *

Can the Care Bears saved Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs from the evil cluthes of Evil Heart? Can his Father changed his ways to care for Michael again? Those questions will be answered on the next chapter. Review my story so more chapters yet to come. See ya!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously from the last chapter, a new evil being, Evil Heart, is ready to start a evil day until the Care Bears were on a mission to help a young 8 year old boy named Michael is having a hard time to win the game and now his Father and his friends doesn't care for him anymore. Evil Heart is gonna send his evil minions to help the kid the evil way. Tender Heart Bear and his family stopped them for making a mistake so now they're gonna go to Care-A-Lot to figure out the evil problem but Michael wants to come so they decided to let Michael to come. After the first attempt failed the evil minions will try again by Evil Heart giving them a second chance. They're going to Care-A-Lot to grab Michael instead they got Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs. Can our Care Bear heroes saved in time? The story continues...

* * *

THE CARE BEARS and the Mystery of Evil Heart Part 2 

Story and Written by: Monkayfun2K5

Disclaimer: Care Bears, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of American Greetings, Co.

As we left off, Michael told the Care Bears everything about what happened last night. Noble Heart Horse said, "This is terrible. Something must be done. We must search them before something's bad happened to him." True Heart Bear said, "I agree with you, Noble Heart. Tender Heart, take Wish Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Swift Heart Rabbit on a cloud car find them anyway you can."

Tender Heart Bear said, "Yes, True Heart, right away. Come on."

Ture Heart Bear also said, "Friend Bear, Sunshine Bear, Lots-A-Heart Elephant and Grumpy Bear search northeast of the clouds. Don't failed this mission and find them both." They said, "Right, True Heart!" Two cloud cars were heading northeast and southwest. Grams Bear was very sad and said, "My poor babies. I shoud've stay with them and protecting them." Michael said when he hugs at Garms Bear, "Don't worry, Garms Bear. They'll be all right. The Care Bears will never give up to find them. I promise. Come on, let's get some sleep." The rest of the Care Bears were going back to sleep and not worry about the little cubs. Meanwhile back at the Dark Castle.

"HEY, KING OF UNCARENESS! LOOK WHAT WE GOT!" The King is very pleased when they opened the sack there were more than one. They got the wrong kid or I mean kids. The King was furious. "YOU BUBBLING DOLTS! THAT'S NOT THE KID I WANTED! THOSE ARE THE CARE BEAR CUBS!" Citan said in a stupid way.

"Oh. I thought he's smaller as I expected." Then, he's hitting his minion heads calling names, "MORONS! IDIOTS! DUMMY HEADS!" Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were awake and saw a drateful place around and Baby Hugs said.

"What place is this?"

Baby Tugs said, "Maybe it's a daycare center or something." Baby Hugs said, "I'm glad you're the smart one, Tugs. Look. What's that?"

Evil Heart continues punishing them until..."HEY, WHAT THE...! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

They accidentially touching the evil spell containments and tipping off the floor smashing his stuff and disppeared. "That was fun, Tugs. Do it again." Then, he's using his magic to grab them both and still laughing with joy and he said to both of them. "SHUT UP! (sighs) How are we gonna ruled the whole...? Wait. HA HA HA! I'll enter to Care-A-Lot as a tree and you two dumb bears will be my baits. Heh, heh, heh, heh. Who's laughing now? HA HA HA HA!" Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were frightened from him.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Michael's search in every street looking for him but it was no use. He's lost away from home and his Father sighs and turn back home feel awful. He steps out of his truck and getting inside the house going upstairs brushing his teeth and went to bed crying while he's thinking about his son.

"I shouldn't be too hard on him. Michael was right. Maybe winning the game isn't fun only fun is. (sniffs) I'm so sorry. I wish..."

Until a door knocking hard and Mr. Williamson steps down towards to the door and open it. Michael's friends came. Sarah, Jake, Leon and Franklyn was about to apologize Michael the way they treated him badly. Sarah said to Michael's Father, "Mr. Willamson, sir? Is Michael home? We're were so ashamed about the way treated your son. So we come to apologize." Leon said, "So where is he?"

"My son is running away and I can't find him. Guess you all feeling gulity like me."

Jake said, "Yeah. Kinda. Can we stay overnight to wait for Michael? If it's okay with you, sir?"

Jeffery said, "Absolutely. Come on in."

Suddenly, one of Evil Heart's minions just doing a stakeout to watch Michael's neighborhood without feelings, kindness and love but it happened and one of his minions digusted. And it was IP and he said, "Uh, oh. Kindness already? UGH! I better warned the King about this." He shape-shifts into a black bird flying away back to the Dark Castal. Later when he's there, he was too late.

"Darn. They're going to Care-A-Lot for our King's brillant plan. I better hurry."

He flew to Care-A-Lot to come back to the King and the others to help. Later in the morning at Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears have returned and telling them no sign of Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs. They're entering the Hall of Hearts to tell the other Care Bears the truth.

Tender Heart Bear said, "True Heart, Noble Heart, we're sorry but we couldn't find..

Grumpy Bear said, "LOOK, GUYS! IT'S BABY HUGS AND BABY TUGS! THEY'RE SAFE!"

Brave Heart Lion said, "Huh? What? How did they come back?"

Swift Heart Rabbit said, "It's impossible. If they're all right but what's that strange tree doing here in Care-A-Lot?"

Noble Heart said, "Don't know but it needs more adjustments and then that's our tree. Let's see if they're all right."

All the Care Bear Cubs and the Cousins were circling around the tree including Michael when Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were playing around the tree with Grams Bear and she's so happy. Tender Heart Bear ask Michael. "Michael, what's going on?"

"This tree been here for awhile, Tender Heart Bear. I don't know who've been planting."

"Nothing like a tree I ever seen and that's the true. Someone been here to plant this tree to show us he really cares." Lots-A-Heart said.

"Cares? YUCK!" King Evil Heart said. When IP came he's about to tell the King about what happened at Earth. "BOSS! BOSS!" Evil Heart said to IP, "SHH! Quiet down. You don't want any bear fools heard us." IP said, "My apologies, sire. Listen, Michael's Father and his friends were caring already. What do we do?"

King Evil Heart said, "Go back to Greenburg and be ready. I'll come down as soon as I can. Now, go."

"Right, sire." IP leaves the place and Lots-A-Heart said about the birds, "Hey, look! Those birds were on the tree and leave. They don't look too happy and that's the truth." Grumpy Bear said, "Yeah. They don't look too happy at all." Tender Heart Bear said, "Something's definitely wrong here."

Playful Heart Monkey said, "I say there's absolutely wrong with this tree. Baby Hugs, Baby Tugs, let's play Monkey in the middle?" Both of them said, "WE DO! WE DO!" Now, the rest of them were playing around the tree. Michael saw two evil eyes and about to shout at them. "CARE BEARS! IT'S A TRAP!" All of them were stopped and jumped off as the tree branches were about to grab them all except for Michael. He got grabbed by him and they saw the tree laugh as it transformed into his regular form. Playful Heart Monkey said, "I could be wrong you know." Tender Heart Bear asks, "You're not a tree. Who are you?"

The evil King said to him, "HA HA HA HA HA! Wouldn't you like to know? HA HA HA HA! Thanks for giving me Michael. Hold him, please, tree. Thank you."

Brave Heart Lion said, "LET HIM GO!" Evil Heart said, "NO! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Tender Heart Bear said, "CARE BEARS, FRONT AND CENTER! COUNTDOWN!"

Him and the Care Bears said together, "4...3...2...1...STARE!" The staring power overpowering him until his evil magic overpowering them, big time. "THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH!" His evil magic is even powerful than ever. He said, "FOOLS! YOU'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH! I AM! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly, Michael got rescued by Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs and they're running away from the evil tree. The King also said, "All the kindness, joyfulness, love and goody-goody goodness. YUCK! You're making me sick."

Cheer Bear said, "That's the way we do. We care a lot of people to help. That's what makes us Care Bears so special in every way."

"ENOUGH! YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA PAY WITH THIS! HA HA HA HA!

He showed a awful box to trap the victums who loves and cares a lot. The evil power is taken the Care Bears for a awful ride and then the box closes. The Care Bears were trapped inside forever. Evil Heart's plan worked. He laugh and laugh and laugh some more and disppeared to Earth to finished his last phase. Michael, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were okay but not for long.

"We're safe for now." Michael said. Until a rumbling noise shaken Care-A-Lot, breaking apart, peice by peice and yard by yard. Michael also said, "What's going on?"

Baby Hugs said, "LOOK! THE CARE READER IS GOING DOWN TO ZERO! CARE-A-LOT IS GONNA BE GONE FOR GOOD!" Baby Tugs said, "WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!" Michael said, "BUT, HOW?"

Suddenly, a stranger came to give them a hand while driving a cloudmobile. The stranger said, "GUYS, GRAB MY HAND! HURRY!" They don't have a choice but to trust him. After they left, Care-A-Lot was no more. It's gone, just gone. Without Care-A-Lot, no one will never care again. Three of them were crying with sadness to see Care-A-Lot gone forever. Later back on Earth, they're lying down on their beds sleeping for awhile until morning came and the sun is shining brightly. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were awake and Michael, too. When a stranger revealing himself while carrying a tray with pancakes and orange juice. He said, "Hey, Hugs and Tugs. Long time no see."

Both of them, "IT'S GOOD HEART!" Michael said, "You know him?" Baby Tugs said, "Absolutely. He was Dark Heart before he's becoming good in care. They told the story about what happened years ago." Michael said, "I'm so sure about saying this but thank you. For saving us." Good Heart said, "No problem. By the way, who are you?"

"Michael Williamson. I was running away from home from my Dad. He doesn't care about me only Baseball."

Good Heart said, "Running away from your problems isn't the answer. It's just getting worse than you think."

Michael said to Good Heart, "That's what Tender Heart Bear said."

Good Heart said, "Tender Heart Bear? You see my friend? I didn't seen my friend before Care-A-Lot gone. What happened to him?"

Baby Hugs said, "A evil heartless bad guy took all the Care Bears inside a box."

Good Heart said, "A box, huh? A heartless evil bad guy, huh? This must be the work of ...EVIL HEART!"

All of them said, "Evil Heart? Who's he?" Good Heart said, "Years ago when my evil presence away from me, the evil magic transforms into a hidious form. A very evil one. Evil Heart along with IP, Glump, Mantel and Citan. They always hurting humankind with their evil and uncaring ways until the Care Bears saved the Earth. He's living inside the Dark Castle and didn't tell anyone who he is. To be safe than sorry. As of right now, Care-A-Lot is no more and it's too late. He's gonna destroy careness forever."

"NO WAY! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET HIM DO THAT! CARING IS THE ONLY THING TO HELP EVERYONE! WE MUST FIGHT BACK TO SAVE CARE-A-LOT!" Michael shouts.

"I WILL!", Baby Hugs said. "ME, TOO!", Baby Tugs said. Good Heart said, "All right, then. We need to get to your Father first. Maybe he can help us."

"Mm-hmm. And my friends, too. COME ON, LET'S GO!" Michael said. As they off to Micheal's house. Meanwhile somewhere away from Greenburg.

"HEY! HERE COMES, EVIL HEART!" IP said. "Well, you evil mighiness, how did it go?"

"EXCELLENT! HA HA HA! CARE-A-LOT IT'S GONE FOREVER! SO IT'LL BE THE FOREST OF FEELINGS, TOO! HA HA HA HA! NOTHING CAN'T STOP US NOW! HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile outside of Michael's house, they arrived just in time. Michael knocks on the door louder. He shouts, "DAD! DAD! IT'S ME! YOUR SON! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Michael's Father and his friends were awaken up and smile. His Father said, "MICHAEL! HE'S HOME! OH, MICHAEL!" He opens the door and said, "Michael. (sniffs) I look everywhere for you. I'm sorry about everything I ignore you." Michael said, "No time for apologizes, Dad. We got a problem. You see, Evil Heart is ruined everything and we got to stop him." His asks son a question,"Evil Heart? Who's Evil Heart?"

"ME! THE ONE AND ONLY! HA HA HA HA!" He answered.

All of them said, "EVIL HEART!"

"YOU FOOLS ARE DOOMED!" He laughs evilly along with his henchmen.

* * *

Can Michael, his friends, his Father, the Care Bear Cubs and Good Heart stopping Evil Heart and his evil for good? Don't missed the conclusion to the end of this story. Also, there will be few surprizes. Don't miss it. Please, review.

TO BE CONCLUDED...!


	3. Chapter 3

This is it, Care Bear fans. The final battle between good vs. evil. Now, Care-A-Lot is gone forever and soon it'll be the Forest of Feelings as well. All hope is lost until Good Heart (who was Dark Heart) came to the rescue and brought them to Greenburg safely. With questions to be answered when Good Heart told them about Evil Heart and it's over but Michael will never give up and neither they will, either. They went to Michael's house to bring help. When everyone reunited Evil Heart and his henchmen were there also preparing to battle. Can our heroes saved the World without caring? Find in this final chapter on...

* * *

THE CARE BEARS and the Mystery of Evil Heart Part 3

Story and Written by me.

Disclaimer: Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, related characters, likenesses, Care-A-Lot and all the incinda are trademarks of American Greetings, Co.

As we left off, Evil Heart said something to get rid of kindness, love and care forever.

"YOUR KINDNESS HAS REACH IT'S END! GIVE ME THOSE BRATS NOW!"

All of them, "NO!"

"Very well, then. If you don't cooperate with me, this box will. HA HA HA!"

He opens the box again and Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs flying towards to the box but Michael shouts, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Michael, his friends, his Father and Good Heart were holding at each other's arms to strengthen themselves to never let the Care Bear Cubs got to the box. One of his boys said, "THEY'RE NOT GOING THROUGH! WHAT DO WE DO?"

The King said, "HOLD THIS BOX!" Now, all of his henchman holding the box to grab the Cubs. It worked. The two Cubs went inside the box and it disappears to his home. Michael said in tears, "No." His Father said, "Oh, my Michael. What have you done to them?"

"HA HA HA HA! TO MY HOME RIGHT HERE IN GREENBURG! HA HA HA!"

He's right. His home is landed on the playground as the kids saw it coming they immediately leaving the place while they're screaming loudly. The Castle is landed and the clouds were moving towards to the Castle turning into darkness with thunderous lightning. The people were absloutely frightened. Evil Heart's enjoying his fun and now they're disappearing back to the Castle. It seems all hope of caring is lost forever.

"That two timing, inconsiderate, uncaring fool. Who do you think he is? Listen, Kids and whoever you are." His Father said.

"Name's Good Heart and I can help, too." He said.

"Absolutely. We're gonna fight back to save those Bears and stopping Evil Heart before it's too late. ARE YOU WITH ME?" He said.

All of them, "YEAH!" Michael's Father said those words again, "I SAID, ARE YOU WITH ME?" They said again, "YEAH!" Michael's Father said, "WHAT ARE WE WAITIN' FOR? LET'S GO!"

His Dad, Michael, Mike's friends and Good Heart are gonna wear their "saving the Care Bears" outfits. Black jackets, ropes, brown boats and black fleece hats and they're ready to battle at the Castle. Meanwhile inside the Dark Castle, they're gonna celebrate their victory of destroying careness forever.

"YEAH! WE DONE IT! WE SHOULD'VE DONE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! HA HA HA HA!" His boys were cheering while King Evil Heart sits down and smiles evilly while he's holding the evil box with the Care Bears and the Care Bears Cousins inside. His boys said, "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

"All right, I will. Thank you for all your support. As the new ruler, I will, I mean, all of us are gonna destroy goodness and caring...FOREVER!"

They're cheering until Glump cries a little a bit. All of them stop cheering and the King said, "Huh? Tears? What's the matter with you? I thought you evil not..." Glump said to him, "It's nothing, sire. Just cheering on." The King said, "All righty, then. BACK TO THE CELEBRATION, GENTLEMEN!" They continue the celebration until hours later it's getting late and they're going back to bed including the King except for Glump. He's crying his eyes out about the Care Bears and the Care Bears cousins captured. Little that the Care Bears Family know he's one of them. He's a Care Bear before he's turned to evil. His memories clouding his mind thinking about to be with the Care Bears Family. He's lost inside the Forest of Feelings until a evil presence grabbing him flying away from the Forest of Feelings never to return. The evil presence turned the Care Bear into a uncaring awful person. He's gonna be commanding the King's orders as he order him around. His flashback cloud dissipates. He can't do anything to save them. Suddenly...

CLANK! It was a hook with a line attached and it was Michael, his Dad, his friends and Good Heart were climbing up to get to the Castle and saving the Care Bears Family. Michael whispers, "Whatever you do, don't look down." Sarah said, "Huh? Ahh...TOO LATE!" Sarah was swirming the liner as everyone were swirming bubbly until Glump holds the hook and pulling them inside the Castle. They're safe and sound. Leon said to him.

"Thanks for saving our lives, man. Huh? IT'S ONE OF THE BAD GUYS! DON'T HURT US, PLEASE! I DON'T..."

Glump interrupts Deon's last word, "Wait. Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you all is because... I'm one of them." Glump said.

"Oh, the bad guys, right?" Jake said. "No. I was a Care Bear." Glump said.

"A CARE BEAR?" They were shocked. Deon said, "You a Care Bear? Impossible. You're a bad guy like Evil Heart." Glump is gonna explained to them, "Well, I guess I'm gonna tell you everything. You see, I was a Care Bear without a name. Didn't have any friends or family around. I was a orphan almost like the little cubs. I was gonna to say hi to the Cousins until it came. A evil presence grab me and took me away from the Forest of Feelings. Then, it gives me a evil spell, poisioning my mind and body into this."

They gasped from hearing his story and they're crying softly, too. "That's why I become Glump. (sniffs) I wish...I..." He said in tears.

"Don't worry, Glump, we'll help you out. But first we're gonna saved the Care Bears Family. But, where's the box?" Michael said.

"In the throne room, where the King sleeps. I can take you there. Follow me." Glump answered.

"Let's go, then." Michael's Father said.

Now, our heroes are moving slowly towards to the Throne Room to get the box and bringing back the entire Care Bears Family. All the villians were sleeping and snoring loudly. Deon said, "Got two words for you guys. Breath mints. WHEE!" Michael said, "Shh. You don't want to wake them up. Come on." Suddenly, one of the bad guys was about to wake up.

"Oh, no. Someone's wakening up", Michael's Father said. Glump said, "Don't worry about that. I got a idea. Trust me."

IP gets up and yawns a little and said to Glump, "Huh? What the heck? How those prisoners escaped, Glump?"

Glump said to IP, "Well, they were, but, I single handly caught them all and about to bring them back to their cells. That's all."

IP said when he's yawn a little, "Make sure you do. Otherwise, your punishment is gonna be permanent when he's disappointed. (yawn) I'm getting a mid night snack. Bye."

Glump said, "Night." Glump fool IP and they continue their mission. Minutes later, they found it and open the door smoothly without making a noise. The King snores loudly and Michael's Father said to his son, "I better not snore like that at night. Heh, heh, heh."

Deon said, "There it is on that table." Sarah said, "That box is so scary. It gives the chills." Jake said, "Well, scariness or not, we got to get that box." Michael said, "I'll get it." Little they didn't know, Evil Heart knew they're coming and he's setting a trap.

"Huh? He knew when we're coming. MICHAEL, WATCH OUT!" His Father said. "Huh?" Michael said.

Evil Heart grab Michael's arm and the box and he's laughing evilly. "FOOLS! HA HA!" He said and his boys wakening up as well. All of them were laughing hideously. They're trapped and hope lost for good. The King said,

"Is too bad you fools won't come back home. HA HA HA!" His evil minions were joining the evil laughter. "As for you, Traitor, I'm gonna punishing you with my evil magic to make you disappeared. FOREVER!"

Glump said, "Not when we're around." Glump kick the box and flew up and falling down. The King shouts, "GET IT!" All of them said, "OKAY, SIRE!" They're going to grab the box but screwing up miserably. "I GOT IT! NO, I GOT IT!" AHH! (BUMP!)"

His boys were idiots to get the box and then the box lands on Michael's hands. "I GOT IT, DAD! I GOT IT!" He said. His Father said, "GREAT CATCH, SON! OPEN THE BOX NOW!" The King said, "NO! STOP!" It's too late. The box is open and then the Care Bears Family are free and they're safe. All of them were talking all at once figuring out what happened. Tender Heart Bear said, "I know who's responsible for this. HIM!"

All of the evildoers were scared and said, "Uh, oh." Tender Heart Bear said, "CARE BEARS, GET READY FOR THE CARE BEAR STARE! COUNTDOWN!"

All the Care Bears said, "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!" The stare power overpowering them all and fell down on the stairs. They're defeated from careness. IP asks the King a question, "What are we gonna do now, Sire?"

"I should've done this a long time ago." He said.

He's using his evil magic to transform a object into a long stick and then the Mystic Crystal on top tightly to become a evil weapon called..."BEHOLD! THE SCEPTOR OF UNCARING! With this power, all the carness vanished forever. LOOK OUT, CARE BEARS! HA HA HA!" The King said.

Lots-A-Heart Elephant said, "Being inside the crate is more scarier then that box. And that's the truth." Bright Heart Raccon said, "You a point there, Lots-A-Heart. Brilliant job to open the box, Michael."

"That takes a lot of courage, Michael. Without your help and their's, careness is gone forever." Brave Heart Lion. "That's why this madness is gonna stopped right now", True Heart Bear said. "Absolutely, True Heart. Let's find him and putting the end of his evil magic." Noble Heart Horse said. Suddenly, Evil Heart came back upstairs to his Throne Room and said, "NOT WHAT I GOT THIS!" His uses his Sceptor to bring them out of his Castle. The entire Care Bears Family were away from the Castle and getting up ready to battle. "Oh, no. He got a powerful weapon to destroy our careness for good. What are we gonna do, Tender Heart?" Funshine Bear said. "There's no way to destroy that kind of supernatural magic. He's too powerful." Share Bear said. "We have to try again. CARE BEARS, GET READY FOR ANOTHER TRY! COUNTDOWN!" Evil Heart and his baddies were approaching towards to Greenburg with the Care Bears around.

All of them shouted, "5...4...3...2...1...CARE BEARS STARE! CALL!" They used everything to destroy his evil magic but his sceptor anticipates their stare powers blocking every care they use. Michael and his friends were crying in tears because the Care Bears Family were helpless and they're gonna be defeated. "WE GOT TO HELP THEM! COME ON!" Michael said. So Michael, his Father and his friends were gonna help the Care Bears Family by holding hands to each other and they said these words, "WE CARE!" They shout those words as much as they can but it wasn't enough. Cozy Heart Penguin, "I don't know how much we can stop this. It's too strong." Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs nod their heads which means "let's do it". Grams Bear said, "BABY HUGS! BABY TUGS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!"

Baby Hugs said, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, GRAMS BEAR! OR ALL OF US FINISHED!" Baby Tugs said, "SHE'S RIGHT! WE HAVE TO DO THIS!" Grams Bear said, "WAIT FOR ME!" Now, all the Care Bears Family along with Michael and their friends trying to finished him off. The people of Greenburg saw and they're shocked from the situation so they're gonna help the Care Bears Family by holding their hands together to stop the evil magic. But Evil Heart's Magic is still strong and they can't stop caring to share everybody's feelings. Glump and Good Heart were so helpless. Good Heart said, "OH, NO! THE CARE BEARS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH! WHAT CAN WE DO!?!" Glump figure it a way to defeat him and he said, "There's a possiblilty, Good Heart. If we can make a sceptor like his, maybe we can have a fighting chance. COME! THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE!"

They construct with a wooden stick with grape vines and a heart shaped crystal on top tightly and then the sceptor is finished. So with no time at all, Good Heart and Glump went back to the battlefield. Glump said as a suggestion, "GOOD HEART! TELL ALL THE CARE BEARS TO AIM THEIR STARES TO THAT CRYSTAL!" Good Heart said, "WHAT HAPPENS THEN?" Glump said, "YOU'LL FIND OUT! JUST GO!"

Good Heart said to the Care Bears, "CARE BEARS! AIM YOUR STARE POWER TO THIS CRYSTAL!" Tender Heart Bear said, "I'M NOT SURE IT'S GONNA WORKED!" Good Heart said, "JUST DO IT!" Now, the Care Bears Family aimed their stare powers to the Crystal and it shines brighter than ever transforming the object into a sceptor and Good Heart's clothing changes as well. His sceptor was called..."NOW, BEHOLD THE SCEPTOR OF CARENESS! THIS WILL PREVENT FROM UNCARING FROM YOUR EVIL WAYS! FAREWELL, EVIL HEART!" Evil Heart stops his sceptor and points to him. As they're using their powers, they emerged together in a single blow. Trying to face at each other to win the battle. The Care Bears and the citizens of Greenburg were watching the battle. Evil Heart's power is weakening. Bright Heart Raccoon said, "LOOK! HIS POWER IS WEAKENING!" Share Bear said, "WE'RE GONNA WIN! WE'RE GONNA WIN!"

"NO! NO! I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP! NO!" As he shouts, the sceptor of his, fall down on the ground and the Mystic Crystal shattered into pieces. His evil powers vanquished, so does his evil Castle into rubble. Then, the sun shines and Funshine Bear smiles and dancing happily. The Care Bears Family and everyone were happy except for Evil Heart and his minions. They've been turned back to normal but they still don't care. "No. No. No. It's not fair. It's not fair." He's crying in pain. IP said, "Yeah. How about we get something to eat?" Evil Heart growls and attacking IP, so does Citan, too. "ALL RIGHT! FOOD FIGHT! Oh, wait.." He grab him and they're fighting at each other's throats.

"WE DONE IT! NO MORE EVIL HEART'S MAGIC AGAIN!" Michael said when the Care Bear Cubs hugging. Suddenly, a bright light changes Glump back to be a Care Bear and he said, "I'm free. I'm free." Noble Heart Horse said, "Oh, my gosh, you're a Care Bear." He said to Noble Heart Horse, "Yes, I'm still a Care Bear all this time. You see, he changed me into one of them. Now, the spell is broken and I will be a Care Bear forever." Tender Heart Bear said, "Good for you, uhh...what's your name?" He said to Tender Heart, "I don't have a name, Tender Heart."

Michael said, "Maybe can I give you a name. Hmm. Something you're very good for. Something...HELPFUL! THAT'S IT! I called you...HELP-A-LOT BEAR!" The Care Bears Family agreed and so does him, too. Tender Heart Bear said to him, "That's what we're gonna called you from now on. Welcome to the Care Bears Family, Help-A-Lot Bear." His Heart Stare changes into two big hearts with a small heart attached, which means helping to another person or Care Bear. All the Care Bears and the Cousins were hugging each other. True Heart said something to Good Heart as she approaches to him, "Good Heart. You did a good thing to save us all. In recognition for love, courage and caring, I'm presenting this Sceptor of Careness to you. You are the Guardian of the Care Bears Family." Everyone applauded. Suddenly...

"YOU FOOLS DESTROY MY PLANS BUT I GOT THIS POWER TO...!"

A dark spirit flows out of the Crystal and forming into his original form. NO HEART! Has returned. The Care Bears Family shocked when No Heart returns. The baddies were frightened. "Who are you?", Evil Heart said.

"I'M NO HEART! NEPHEW!", he said. "NO HEART! NEPHEW?!" They said. "Yes, I'm back. I'm back to get revenge on all of you. That pink bear is first." All of them gasped, "CHEER BEAR, LOOK OUT!" Help-A-Lot said, "No, Cheer Bear. I WON'T LET YOU!" No Heart uses his magic finger and zapping at Cheer Bear but Help-A-Lot helps Cheer Bear by using his stare. "3...2...1...CARE BEAR STARE!" His power stops No Heart's power and bumped away from Greenburg. No Heart said, "You have won but I will returned. As for you, my nephew, you all coming with me." They heard him and flown the coop but they didn't make it and they're going back to the dark cloud. The Dark Castle's pieces disappeared. They will return someday.

"We'll be waiting for you, No Heart", Tender Heart Bear said. "Count on that" Brave Heart Lion said.

A month later, everything's back to normal. All the citizens were happy and caring to help one another and then the Championship game is about to end when Michael is at bat again. Now, all of his friend, his Father, and the Care Bears Family and Good Heart were cheering louder. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were cheering, "YOU CAN DO IT, MICHAEL! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" He smiles and nodded. The Pitcher throw a pitch slowly towards to him and then he swings and the ball got hit and flew up into the air. The crowd were restless. Then, the ball leaving the stadium. The Umpire shouts, "HOME RUN!" The crowd were going insane as Michael runs all the way to home base. They won the Championship and then the Photographer said to them, "Okay. A little bit more. There. Smile to the camera and say, 'CARE-A-LOT!' They said, "CARE-A-LOT!"

And so, the Care Bears Family have a new family member, a new Guardian and new friends, nothing's happier then care. Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings have returned back to normal. Michael's Father said something in words, "you were right. winning isn't everything or fun but try your best counts and that's they way to win." His friends were happy to see Michael again and they're not gonna hurt his feelings ever again. Cheer Bear gives a rose to Help-A-Lot for saving her life and got kissed. He's smliing and falls down on the cloud. Everyone lived happily ever after.

Or is it?

No Heart said, "Clean everything until I rest. Good night. HA HA HA!" All of them grunting. "Ahh."

* * *

Great story, huh? Those Care Bears never give up trying and neither will Michael, his Father and his friends. No Heart has returned from a long time but they'll be more adventures next time. Thanks for reading. CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
